ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront 3
Star Wars Battlefront 3 is an upcoming Star Wars game set during the Clone Wars through the Galactic Civil War following a soldier in the 1012th infantry. Premise. The game depicts the 1012th infantry as they fight for the republic durring the clone wars and aid the Emperor in missions vital to the empires survival. The player will play as trooper 501201, as he and his squad battle Jo-Chin and his forces, The Weeagan Leauge(CW) and Chin Paramilitary(GCC). Returning to BF3 is Instant Action and Galactic Conquest, similiar to BF2 with improvements in Space Combat and the Hero use. Online will also return with vast maps from both eras. Also Hunt mode will return with players playing as indigienous species on planets fighting for survival. Also new to the game is Imperial Killer in which players fight against each other as Imperial Snipers tasked with killing specific targets within a specific time limit. (Hero Characters only available in Multiplayer, and some single player missions. Story only spans Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War no sequel material in Single player only multiplayer and arcade modes) Hero Characters: Anakin Skywalker - Voiced by Matt Lanter. The main Jedi of the Clone Wars era. Turn to Darth Vader after being corrupted by Lord Sidious and becomes his apprentice. Obi-wan Kenobi - James Arnold Taylor. The second main character and master of Anakin Skywalker. Commander Cody - Voiced by Nolan North. Fights along side of Anakin and Obi-wan. Executes order 66 and joins the empire Captain Rex - Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Captain of the Clone Army. Count Dooku: Leader of CIS Darth Vader - Voiced by James Earl Jones. Former Anakin Skywalker dark lord of the Sith General Grievous: Leader of Droid Army Assaj Ventress: Sith Assassin and apprentice to the Count. Master Yoda: Jedi Grand Master Darth Maul: Sith Lord believed killed by Obi Wan on Naboo Han Solo: Smuggler and Rebel General Luke Skywalker: Son of Anakin A New Hope Princess Leia: Daughter of Anakin Luke's sister leader of Rebel Alliance Lando Clarissan: Smuggler and Chief of Cloud City Chewebacca: Wookie and friend of Han Solo Boba Fett: The Galaxies deadliest bounty hunter. Sidious: Emperor and dark lord of sith who turned Anakin Finn: Former first order storm trooper and resistance member Rey: Force child from Jakku Poe Damaron: X wing pilot in Resistance Phasma: Leader of first order Stormtroopers Kylo Ren: Son of Han Solo and Leia turned to evil by Snoke General Hux: Leader of first order army. Battlegrounds • Bespin: Platforms • Bespin: Cloud City • Courasaunt: City • Courasaunt: Rooftops • Courasaunt: Jedi Temple • Jakku: Village • Jakku: Graveyard • Jakku: Niima Outpost • Takodona: Maz's Castle • Takodona: Castle Ruins • Takodona: Forest • Starkiller: First Order Base • Starkiller: Oscillator • Dagobah: Swamp • Dagobah: Marshlands • Kashyyyk: Islands • Kashyyyk: Docks • Mustafar: Refinery • Mustafar: Rock Terrain Endor: Ewok Village Endor: Shield Generator/Planet Death Star: Death Star II Death Star: Death Star I Yavin 4: Temple Yavin 4: Forest Hoth: Echo Base Tattotine: Mos Eisely Tattotine: Jabba's Palace Tattotine: Sarlacc Pit Naboo: Royal Palace/Theed Naboo: Gunga City Naboo: Swamps Kamino: Labs Geonosis: Arena Geonosis: Spire Scariff: Beach Ryloth: Captial City Ryloth: Plains Mandalore: Captial City Mandalore: Death Watch Base Mandalore: Moon Space Battlefields Corscuant: Battle for Corsucant Naboo: Trade Federation Blockade Geonosis: Invasion Ryloth: Liberation Scariff: Battle of Scariff Death Star II: Destroy the Death Star Hoth: Escape From Hoth Tattoine: The Princess Takodona: First Order Strikes Jakku: Landing Party Starkiller Base: Another Death Star Hosin Prime: New Republic Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Games Category:Upcoming video games